The Night of the Wolf
by RedCyanide
Summary: sequel to "Full Moon"...Nobody is using him for anything. He's going to find him and he is going to pay...Paul/Ash - Comashipping
1. Let the games begin

His eyes opened up, looking at the stars shinning on the dark sky and at the white halo of the moon above him. Confused, he tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in his neck kept him in place, lying on his back on the soft grass. Hot pain was spreading into his body from his neck, draining all of his strength. He drew his hand to his neck, feeling the wound under his fingertips. Two holes into the meat of his throat, like two sharp fangs have pierced it ferociously.

Suddenly, everything became clear. An enormous rage overwhelmed him, pulsing through every fiber of his exhausted body, strengthening him. The anger he was feeling gave him the power to stand up. He looked around. He was into the courtyard of the castle, which was towering the landscape with its impressive silhouette. He knew _he _wasn't inside anymore. He archived his goal, to get out of the castle, by using him. Nobody was using him for anything.

He brushed a purple lock of hair off his face, clenching his fist. He was going to find him. And; his lips twisted into a mischievous smirk, revealing a pair of white, sharp fangs; he was going to pay.

His fist smashed into the thick stone wall of the castle. He was so going to pay for what he's done.

--

His lip curved into a satisfied smirk as he threw the fragile body of the dead girl on the floor. Human blood always tasted so good to him, but now, that he was free, it tasted even better. He licked his crimson lips slowly, wiping away the blood dripping on his chin with the back of his pale hand.

Freedom is one of the most precious things in life, and now he could enjoy it at most. He has waited for too long trapped between the walls of the castle, now it was the time to break out.

"Hey you!" somebody shouted. He turned around to see an Officer Jenny pointing a nightstick at him. Behind her was teething the large, slender silhouette of an Arcanine. He stared at them for several minutes. "Put your hands above your head." She said in an authoritative tone, waving her nightstick at him. He smirked, not bothering to hide his sharp teeth and began to approach her slowly. She startled.

"Arcanine, flamethrower." She ordered the huge fire dog. Fear was lingering in her voice, which made him smile even wider. He enjoyed so much their fear, the tension. Flames shot out of the dog's mouth, but when they faded away, he was still there. The fire couldn't harm him. Nothing could harm him now.

A scream cut through the quietude of the night as the nightstick fell on the pavement, rolling to the ledge. The Arcanine barked once or twice, then jumped onto the pavement and disappeared in the night. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand; his habit. How good it felt to be free!

--

"Torchic! Torchic!" With his eyes still closed tightly, Mihai waved his hand around him, trying to chase away that damned Torchic. The small chicken climbed on his belly, nibbling at his shirt. He stood up, overthrowing the chicken, which fell on the floor on its back, its legs up in the air.

"Torchic?" With his arm covering his eyes, Mihai groped for his coat. After all these years working with the peasants on the field and helping them, he still had some problems with the light in the morning. He never wanted to become what he was now, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He threw his coat on his shoulders and began searching for his boots, when the voice of the broadcaster stopped him: _'People who found the girl and Officer Jenny said that both of them had a wound on their necks, which looked like bite. Could they be victim of a Crobat attack? The Police is still making investigations.'_

Mihai froze with one of his boots in his hand. He knew it was _him_ who attacked Officer Jenny and the girl. He must be stopped. And he knew exactly the person who could stop him.

--

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Encounter

'_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, disturbia'_

_(Rihanna – "Disturbia")_

--

His fist smashed against the tree, releasing all the fury he had been keeping inside him. His whole body was trembling in rage. Ash Ketchum! When he was going to find him, he was going to…

He stopped, hearing a small rustle coming from a bush, really close to him. His onyx eyes narrowed while watching the leaves move slightly, like a gentle gust of wind was blowing through them. He had a feeling that somebody was watching him.

"Get out, I know you're there." He said in a cool, rough voice. He watched a slender silhouette of a boy appear in the diffuse, white light of the moon, his piercing blue eyes fixing him. His smile revealed a pair of white fangs.

'_There may still be somebody like me.' _A voice echoed through Paul's mind. He shook his head, trying to chase it away. „Who are you?" he asked. The boy's smile went wider.

„My name is Mihai," He said. Paul frowned while watching him take some steps closer. „I've been watching you." Paul rolled his eyes, muttering something Mihai couldn't understand. „And what you've been doing isn't going to help." he continued. Paul turned around sharply, intending to leave. He didn't want to lose his time with that idiot. His next words, however, kept him in place.

„So, you plan on going after Ash." Paul turned again, facing him.

„How do you know that?" Mihai didn't answer immediately. He watched a Zubat soar above the forest until it disappeared among the towers of the castle. He didn't look at Paul's face as he spoke.

„Max, that man who took you to the castle, found you lying in the courtyard. He thought you were killed by a Crobat. He wanted to bury you, but I told him to leave you there. I know you weren't dead. I know you were going to wake up and seek revenge." Paul scratched the back of his head. So that man knew that Ash had bit him. Maybe he could be helpful.

„He told me he had been trapped into the castle. Do you know why?" Mihai took a deep breath before answering. It was still hard for him to talk about the past.

„When our ruler was still alive, many people have been damned. If you were chosen to be one of them, you couldn't do anything to defend yourself. Most of people didn't want that faith. Among them was a boy called Ash. Ash has been transformed along with some of his friends, almost at the same time as me. I never met him personally, but I have heard a lot about him. His father was one of them too. He liked what he was. He was venerating our kind."

He took a small pause, but Paul's gaze was pleading him to continue. He wanted to know more about what happened sometime, far in the past. „At the beginning, Ash hated what he was. He hated his father for liking what he was. He fought them as much as he could, but never succeeded. And then he did something unforgettable. He killed his father. It is forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. Ash had been punished and closed into the castle forever. Or, at least, until now."

Paul grimaced. "After this, the world learned about our existence. People were afraid of us and they hunted us down. Vlad the Impaler have been killed and the surviving vampires have scattered. We have been forced to live with the humans, hiding our true identity. Now that he is out, he wants revenge. Surely, he wants to punish all the people who had abandoned him then. People must not find out we still exist. You must stop him."

Paul looked deeply into his burning blue eyes. His fist clenched.

"I will."

--

The immense valley was gaping in front of the little house climbed onto the hills of Făgăraş Mountains: a huge surface covered almost entirely with forests, towered by the tallest peak into the country, Moldoveanu, proudly touching the clouds with its immense forehead. Sitting on the edge of the abyss, the girl sighed while watching a Beautifly float among the branches of the trees. She remembered when she used to own one, too. She sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Sometimes she was wondering what happened to them; Beautifly, Wartortle, Glaceon. She was missing them so much. She was missing her old life.

"May, it's getting dark." Said a feminine voice and a woman with short, grey hair and kind, green eyes approached her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled it back immediately, startling when the coldness of the girl's skin bit at it.

"You're freezing. You are going to get cold." May didn't even turn her head towards her. She kept staring into the abyss with her blue, empty eyes.

"I want to stay a bit." She said and the woman sighed.

"Oh, _Marushkaia, _be careful." She said to her. "You have heard what happened with that girl and Officer Jenny yesterday." May gritted her sharp teeth. Of course she had heard. The entire country had heard of the "Crobat attack in Făgăraş Mountains." They were lucky that they were still believing that Crobat stupidity. The woman turned around to leave and May stood up, looking blankly at the rugged line of the mountains.

After their ruler has been killed, the vampires have been living with the humans to survive, hiding their race. The world didn't have to find out that vampires still exist. May supposed; no, in fact, she knew who was responsible of this attack. The new life changed Ash very much. He no longer was the naïve, childish, innocent person she knew since they were young. The old Ash has been overwhelmed, drowned by the sudden transformation. He became sly, revengeful. She knew what Ash was going to do when he'll finally get out, and that was worrying her the most.

"Still out after what happened lately in this region." A soft voice said. May didn't have to turn around to recognize the person who was standing behind her. "Ash!" she remembered his voice so clearly, like she had been hearing it every day. Her heart cringed painfully, cold shivers running through her body.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, feeling him approach her from behind. She already knew the answer, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Isn't this clear enough? I want revenge. You have abandoned me. My best friends abandoned me. " May closed her blue eyes.

"You have killed your father." She whispered. She suppressed a scream when the boy caught her shoulder and spun her around violently, holding her in an iron-grip.

"I never wanted to be what I am now." He spoke, his fangs wandering above the soft skin of her neck. She didn't struggle against him. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid of him, even though she could feel his cold breath hitting her skin. "I fought against them as much as I could. But, in time, I got over it. And now, I love what I am. You don't know what it's like. How good it is when you feel them struggle into your arms, to hear them scream frightened, to taste their blood."

His sensual voice made May shudder with repulsion. She shook her head. "No, people don't have to know we still exist. You know what happened then." Ash closed his eyes for a second, an image forming in his mind: a young brown-haired woman lying on her back on the ground, writhing in pain. Next to her, a priest who was reading something from a book, crossing himself and a peasant with a sharp pole in his hands. In a brief second, the peasant launched the pole at the girl's chest, just like a Fearow launched itself for its prey. It impaled into her chest, splashing everything around with warm blood. The priest closed his eyes, drawing a cross above her dead body with his fingers.

Ash shook his head. His fingers slowly slipped into the pocket of his coat, drawing out a stiletto. May froze at the sight of the slender, pointed blade. She knew there was no escape from his deadly clutch.

A smile spread across his lips. "I'm sincerely sorry, May, but I won't let anybody stay in my way."

A small gasp escaped her lips when the sharp end of the blade pierced her chest, impaling itself into her heart. Blood poured out, staining her and Ash's clothes. She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones in a pleading stare, before her eyelids dropped. Her body was going limp and the forest became more and more blurry.

Ash set her down slowly, glancing for the last time at her dead body.

That was just the beginning.

--

**Finally, there's the second chapter! Sorry for any possible mistakes, it's really late here and I'm almost sleeping. :D**

**Reviews are welcome****!!!**


	3. Scorched Waterflower

**A/N: This is for you, daddy. Get well soon!**

**--**

The hunger inside given to me makes me feel alive  
Always out stalking prey  
In the dark I hide  
Feeling, Falling, Hating, Feel like, I am fading, hating LIFE!

(Marilyn Manson - "Redeemer")

--

Silence fell above the two boys and Paul unclenched his fist, letting his arm fall to his side. His mission was clear now: find Ash ... and kill him. Ash had the same purpose as him: get revenge. He was after his former friends who betrayed him. His smirk went wider. He always despised this kind of relationship. See what it came to? Betrayal. Ash found this out too late.

He heard Mihai move behind him. Paul turned to him as he handed him a small piece of paper.

"This can be helpful." He said before disappearing in the darkness. Paul smirked, looking at the address written on it.

"Sure it is."

--

She let out a short, soft laugh when the Finneon splashed her with some cold water, flapping its beautiful butterfly-like tail. She wiped the droplets off her pale face with the back of her little hand, watching the fish dive into the depths of the Ialomita river, disappearing under the blue waves. She ran a hand through her spiky orange hair. A house in the middle of the vast Bărăgan plain wasn't exactly what she needed. Everything was bleak in this dreadful wilderness where water is hidden in the deepest bowels of the earth and where nothing grows except thistles, the famous thistles of the Bărăgan. (1) But she liked it.

Misty intertwined her fingers. The earth was emanating heat. The sun had dried every droplet of water, leaving slots into the ground, where the ants were dragging their food. The ground was crumbling under her feet, rising clouds of dust at every step. The wells were rare in this scorched region, the only salvation being the rivers. The walls of the house were hot. The sun dried the paint, which was splitting and falling.

Misty was about to enter her house when a gentle, cold blast of wind caressed her exposed skin. It's was like a blessing for the warm, stifling air. It was like a hiss through the branches of a tree. The only thing was that there were no trees.

'_Something's wrong.' _She said to herself as the blast became stronger and stronger, like the powerful _crivăţ_ in the winter, blowing the snow and bringing blizzards.

"Did you miss me?"

That voice...it was so familiar, yet so strange.

"Ash." She whispered. His silhouette was slowly approaching her. Misty fixed him with her blue eyes. She somewhat felt happy that he was seeing him again. He was the same, but something felt different. The look in his eyes was so different. He was no longer what Misty remembered. His hand stretched to touch her cheek, but she pulled away immediately. Something felt wrong.

"My little wild flower." He whispered. She had idea how much Ash cared about her. Ash never showed such emotions towards Misty. He preferred to admire her in silence. Her betrayal hurt him the most. And now she was going to pay for making him suffer.

Misty seemed a bit confused. Ash never called her like that. Ash always treated her like a friend, nothing more. Something was wrong indeed. "Why are you here?" Misty asked, watching carefully as Ash drew his hand to his pocket. Ash's fingers wandered above the handle of the stiletto. The same stiletto he used to stab May.

"I came to see you...for the last time." In a blink of the eyes, his hand grabbed Misty's forearm as she let out a short scream and struggled uselessly against his iron grip. Ash twisted it hard, enjoying the sick sound of bones cracking. He pressed the blade against her neck, smirking slyly.

"Say goodbye!" he growled. A short hiss erupted and Ash felt something hard hit his side and found himself lying on the ground, the dagger flying out of his hand. Misty landed next to him with a dull _thud_. The hiss became louder and Ash frowned at the purple-haired boy standing in front of him.

"Paul!"

--

**(1) Reference to the novel "The Thistles of the Bărăgan" by Panait Istrati**


	4. Parecer

'_And now that I'm all alone__**  
**__Who's gonna save my soul?__**  
**__You took my life…'_

_(Play and Win – "Slow Motion")_

_--_

The heated bodies smashed together furiously, trying to find a way to hurt each other, to make a little damage. Ash felt Paul's fist sink into his stomach, sending him flying backwards. He let out a small groan when his slim body hit the scorched ground with a dull sound. Paul was powerful, even for a vampire. He shielded his face when Paul's fist clenched around his collar, dragging him to his feet.

Paul was gasping, but not because he was tired or something. He was gasping of fury. His free hand curled into a fist and smashed into Ash's nose. He was met by a defiant smirk.

"You need more than this to hurt me." Another powerful blow hit him, making his head snap to his side. His brown eyes met Misty's. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when he saw the disgusted look into Misty's blue eyes. Were his acts this unforgivable?

"Misty…" he whispered and the red-head shuddered. He felt a strong hand catch his chin and jerk his head. He met Paul's onyx eyes.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Ash asked, his voice a little hoarse. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Paul.

"You ask me why I am angry with you!" Paul exploded. "You used me! You used me to get out of the castle and you transformed me into a monster." Paul expected Ash to get angry at what he had just said, but Ash smirked. He knew the feeling. Paul was just like him: hate it in the beginning, then starting to love it in time. It was a circle. History is repeating.

"Just wait. You haven't got the taste of blood yet. You're going to love this. You're going to thank me later." The fist hit like a thunder and Ash collapsed on his back into the dust. It was so funny how Paul was trying so much to hurt him. So funny that he wanted to laugh.

Paul clenched his teeth at the sound of the chuckle. Why was he so amused? Rage gathered inside Paul's chest and he felt like he would explode if Ash would keep annoying him. The only way he could release it is to hurt Ash. The laughter became so insupportable. He kicked him in the side, but the vampire didn't even flinch. He just turned his head towards him and smirked.

"We are so alike."

Paul's heel crushed into the ground, right where Ash's head was five seconds ago. Clouds of dust rose in the air, a small gust of wind dispelling them. Ash launched himself at Paul, pinning him to the ground and rising tornadoes of dust. The white fangs glistered in the light of moon before they impaled into the white meat of the purple-haired boy. He yelped when he felt them puncture his skin and draw boiling blood out of the veins. It felt like he was drawing life out of himself.

Ash felt Paul's grip on his forearm weaken and he pulled his head back, licking his full lips. He never felt that taste before. It was so delicious, so intoxicant, better than any elixir.

Paul clutched his forearm. Blood was no longer oozing from the wound, but the edges were burning. The places where Ash's lips touched him were burning, like they have touched by a log in fire. Ash's eyes were flaming. He forgot about Misty, that if she still was there, he didn't notice, about everything. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Paul's.

Repulsion tingled into Paul's brain, but the fire of Ash's lips burnt it and the vampire gave in. Ash's tongue ran over Paul's fangs, making a small cut. The taste of blood filled the kiss as tongues battled fiercely for control, brushing desperately against each other.

Ash smirked against Paul's wet mouth. He had won.

Paul wrapped his arms tightly around Ash's waist. Ash had won the battle, but not the war.

--

**Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Torn

**The power was out yesterday because of the snow and I had an 'eco' illuminating system: candles. Those from RENEL fixed the problem in the morning and I could finally post the chapter. **

_--_

_"Living into your tight circle_

_Time just passes by_

_'Cause in my world I feel_

_Immortal and cold"_

_(Mihai Eminescu - "Luceafărul – The Evening Star")_

The glistering fangs crushed together once again, almost ferociously, drawing droplets of blood from each other's lips. Paul crushed Ash's body underneath his own, his thirst for revenge suddenly turning into a thirst for the vampire's blood. Ash startled slightly as Paul's teeth penetrated the smooth skin of his neck. The sweetish taste of the vital liquid filled Paul's mouth as he swallowed briefly, filling it fill his system. Better than any drug. He never tasted human blood, but he could tell that Ash's blood had a distinct taste. A very delicious, tempting one.

Soft breaths of wind scattered the dusts of the dry plain. Ash extracted himself from underneath Paul and caught the stem of a thistle. The small, white thorns sank into his fingers, adorning them with tiny, crimson pearls, but Ash didn't mind. He bent it and broke it, showing Paul the beautiful pink rosette.

"Take it." He said, stretching both of his arms towards Paul. "The Bărăgan thistles never die." Paul blinked, a bit confused. This has crossed the line. Ash giving him a flower. It was no trap: Ash's eyes were looking genuine, and something Paul couldn't recognize. His fingers stretched mechanically and took the flower. Thorns pierced his milky skin, but he couldn't feel them. Instead, he took Ash's red fingers with his free hand, licking off the blood. A thin smile appeared both of their faces as their bodies linked into an everlasting embrace.

--

Time was rushing around them, but they couldn't feel it. There was no clock at the top of their heads to tick the minutes away of their lives. World has changed so much around them, but they were the same. It's been a while since Paul had first smeared his lips with Ash's blood, but the passion was the same. The old fire never dimmed, never died, just like the pink faces of the thistles.

It's been a while, but the same bloody thorn lied next to them, reminding them of what they lived for.

--

**The End!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
